


Back home.

by KujiraHanma



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, London Apartment, M/M, Post-Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujiraHanma/pseuds/KujiraHanma
Summary: It's the first morning back at their London apartment after the tour.





	Back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post it earlier that day, but the D&P livestream from the movie premiere in Sao Paulo on Dan's twitter interrupted me (and them during intercourse).

Cosy and still half asleep Phil moved his so incredible heavy feeling body into the kitchen. Every move was so much effort. He didn’t want to leave his bed – he was still so fricking tired – but his stomach kept waking him up, annoying his peaceful and comfortable sleep in his own bed. Yes, his OWN bed.  
Waking up around the fifth time, he had given up. With loose, fingerprints-stained, dust and skin scales covered glasses he stood in the for six months abandoned kitchen, which lacked the essential thing – food. His stomach growled again.  
Scanning the kitchen cupboards, a glimpse of memory snatched through his half awaken brain – they had a carton of preserved milk in the storage. To hell with his lactose intolerance! One bowl of milk would not kill him. He grasped his cereals opened in bloody April, listened to the familiar sound of them hitting the ceramic bowl and poured the emergency milk over them. Yes! Beloved cereals.  
Phil took the bowl and a spoon and moved to the lounge.  
Dan wasn’t awake. 

During their travels from one location to another, they started to discuss if they should stay apart the first night at home, reasoning that they would be exhausted to their bones. That they just wanted to sleep off as much as they could before work was occupying them way too soon after finishing their world tour. Being in contact with the BBC, they already knew that their schedule will be tight with editing the tour movie to release the DVD before Christmas. It had been a gown-up business decision. Releasing the DVD by beginning of December will be the ultimately perfect time point for sales statistics.  
But October was just around the corner. So there was Spooky Week and the Halloween baking video, which had to be planed and executed. 

Phil sat down on the couch, leaning against the head rest. As his head touched the extended backrest, Phil felt some of the heaviness leaving his body. He pulled the synthetic animal fur blanket over his legs and started to eat his cereal.  
He did not switch on the TV, just enjoyed the silence and missed comfiness of their hamster cage. The brown curtains of the big glass front were still closed and he spotted the first houseplant that had not survived their absence. Phil wondered if the smell he recognized was Dan and his mixed together with all their belongings or just the smell of long trapped air.  
He put the emptied bowl on the coffee table and sunk back into the supporting cushions of the couch. Coffee! He did not get coffee.  
“Ugh”, he moaned, not wanting to get up.  
This was when he heard a door open and footsteps on a wooden staircase. Danosaur has arisen. Some minutes later he heard the footsteps coming closer. He looked in the direction of the door as it opened and Dan diffused into the room with a low and sleepy Good Morning.  
“I am not awake, yet”, Phil responded. Dan moved over to him and let himself collapse onto the couch. He pulled the blanked off Phil’s legs and rested his head in his lap. “Neither am I”, he muffled into the fabric of Phil’s colorful PJs.  
Phil watched Dan stretching his long limps and then letting all life escape them. He just nuzzled more into Phil’s crotch and squeezed his upper thigh with the hand he had rested next to his head on Phil’s leg.  
“My stomach kept waking me up.”  
“What did you eat?”  
“Cereals. Found the preserved milk.”  
Dan’s eyes opened and he looked at Phil’s tummy. He raised his hand that was tucked under his chin and started to stroke over Phil’s belly. “Won’t you get cramps?”  
“I can take medication.”  
Dan let his hand sink. It was way too exhausting to keep it up. He closed his eyes and a little huff escaped between his lips as he relaxed.

Dan was just too sweet. A little pooh bear seeking for cuddles. Phil’s hand slipped into the brown fluffy hair, stroking the lovely boy in his lap and being rewarded with a little purr deep in Dan’s throat. His eyes started wandering over Dan’s body. First the pretty face, that had outgrown the youth of a teenager, the long, dark and heavy eyelashes and the adorable moles on his cheeks. He continued down his neck – a place where Dan was very sensitive. Phil would love to place a hickey there sometimes but its visibility was very problematic. He moved on to the torso, scanning loose clothes for features of his body, tracing his long, long legs until Dan ended. Phil’s mind wandered off, to moments that belong just to Dan and him. No one else. Secret moments of consuming passion – a physical need that they never had experienced with another person. Pheromones driving them blind and blood rushing downwards. Phil never would have thought his body would be able to react this overwhelmingly intense to another boy. But here they were.  
Phil felt Dan moving his hand on his leg, rubbing over the decent muscle and with the current place of his mind, this little caress shoot directly into Phil’s dick.  
“There is someone waking up.”  
“At least one of us”, Phil put his arm over his eyes, giving a shit about his already dirty glasses, the other hand still in Dan’s hair. He deeply inhaled, filling his lungs with air, enjoying the emotions running through his body.

Dan opened his eyes and looked at it before moving any bone in his body. Having his head rested onto Phil’s lap he could see the bulge. He had not done anything stimulating so he assumed that Phil’s mind had wandered off. He did not move, giving Phil time to enjoy his inner cinema a little longer. From the shape of the bulge he could see that Phil was not wearing any pants underneath. Slowly Dan raised his right hand again, moved it towards the bulge and pressed it flat against the hardening flesh. He looked up – just at the right moment to see Phil moan. As he kept the pressure and moved upwards, feeling the blood rushing into the carvernous bodies, he asked, “Is it me you are fucking in your mind?” He quickly gripped the hardening erection through the fabric and caused Phil to almost choke on his answer.  
“Yes.”  
Phil’s hand flew out of Dan’s hair, behind his head and grasped the round-shaped headrest for stability. Dan could tell how arousal was washing through Phil’s body. He curled his fingers around Phil and stroked him through the fabric. Being especially comfy on their couch in their home, Phil started to move along Dan’s given movement in small preserved hip trusts. He had his eyes closed as his left hand moved off his glasses and clinched into Dan’s t-shirt.  
Dan shifted his body a little more up on his side to move over Phil’s groin. He stroked up and down the length once more before pulling the elastic band of Phil’s PJs away. Not giving Phil any second to react, Dan took the head into his mouth. 

Phil sharply inhaled and buckled forward as he felt the difference in touch – the wetness and warmth. He was not even able to vocalize the moan that got stuck into his throat. He sunk back into the cushions, enjoying Dan’s talented and sometimes unpredictable tongue movements. He felt fingers at his waist, pressing into his flesh around his hipbones until they moved down to his butt. Just the thought of Dan touching him there let excitement crawl through his body. Realizing that he can be loud, Phil did not hesitate one second to vocalize his pleasure.  
Dan sucked hard at Phil, let go of him after tasting the bitterness of pre-cum on his tongue and licking along his shaft, teasing the underside of the head. He could taste what his actions did to Phil. He could smell sweat, intensifying Phil’s unique and arousing body scent even more, and hear him breathe harder, faster and louder. He loved it – all he did to Phil and what it did to him.  
Phil managed to open his eyes and to look down. He saw Dan’s curly, brown head between his legs. He shut his eyes as Dan decided to take him deeper, voluntarily spreading his legs for Dan to have more space.  
‘Oh my god!’, even though he was tired as heck, this felt amazing. Phil just let himself enjoy the moment, letting Dan suck him off in their lounge. Being back after so long in their apartment made it so much more relaxing and enjoyable. No holding back, quieting or keeping their sex drive together. Slowly he started to move his hips in Dan’s rhythm, short and controlled trusts into the warm mouth. He wanted it to last longer and Dan didn’t seem to rush ether.

Phil forgot about the concept of time. He enjoyed Dan’s lips caressing his sensitive flesh, his talented tongue playing with his shaft and head, lips curling around his tip, kissing it before opening and taking him in again. It was when Dan hit an even more sensitive spot Phil’s whole body yanked forward from the impact in a hard trust. “God!”, his voice went high and heat rushed down into his gut. He hoped Dan had himself prepared for that. A moment later the hot mouth disappeared and left him open to the air.  
“How do you want me to finish you?”, Dan asked still holding the waistband of Phil’s PJs in his grip, wiping spit of his chin with his other hand.  
“Uh..,” Phil needed a second to process the question, “What about you?”  
Dan sat up and leaned against the couch. Phil smiled and turned his body towards Dan’s, leaning in closer. He recognized Dan’s eyes moving from his radioactive eyes down to his lips. So he closed the gap and kissed him. Dan’s hand found the way into his hair and Phil’s into Dan’s pants. He still took it as a compliment when he found Dan already hard. He wrapped his fingers around him and started to stroke, letting Dan take the lead in the kiss, because they both knew how Phil was able to cope with multitasking.  
Phil closed his eyes and focused on his hand moving up and down on Dan, loosening his grip and intensifying, trying not to be overtaken by the pulsing hot and spit covered erection between his own legs.  
It did not take long that a hand rested on Phil’s moving one and stopped the motion around Dan’s cock. Phil broke the kiss and opened his eyes to look at Dan.  
“Can we move to the bedroom?”, Dan asked looking into Phil’s eyes. The blue iris was barely visible, covered by blown pupils.  
Phil’s lips curled into a soft smile, “Yes.”  
They left the lounge. Maybe it was because of them being in a relationship for so long that they undressed themselves and slipped naked under the covers. They were just lying there, looking at each other, the grey duvet of Dan’s bed all up to their chins. Phil looked at Dan with a warm smile, his dick pulsing between his legs. Dan’s hand appeared from under the covers and it slid Phil’s glasses from his nose. He turned and placed them on his night stand. When he turned back Phil grasped his head and kissed him hard. 

People always thought Phil was pure and innocent. A lovely, well-behaved boy who was more afraid of spindly spiders than the other way round. But Dan knew the other side of the coin. He knew how demanding Phil could be when it came to sex. The tour had been getting to him when they conquered America. So much that Phil could not stop himself talking or referring to sex even during takes of gaming videos. Ensuring to keep their private relationship actually private, they tried to fall for their needs as few as possible. It had been hard, but they had managed in 2016. And for the sake of their future it was much more important to be careful than worth the risk. Again, adult decisions. And the separated hotel rooms had helped a lot.

Dan kissed back. Wet, with lots of tongue. Phil rolled on top of him and did not waste any second starting to move. Moans filled the air. Heartbeats were increasing feverishly and their cocks were sliding along each other. It was getting unbearably hot under the covers. Phil broke the kiss, shifted his body weight on his knees and reached into the drawer of Dan’s nightstand. He returned to Dan with lubed fingers. One short look at Dan’s red-flushed cheeks and even darker eyes gave him the permission he needed. Dan threw his head back when Phil started to prepare him, squeezing almost desperately around the fingers inside him. It was not long when he pulled himself up, ripped the condom package open and rolled it down on Phil.  
“You’re ready?”, Phil asked – he always asked. Precious, thoughtful Phil.  
“Yes.”  
Phil pushed the duvet off his shoulders and crawled over Dan. He lined up their faces and looked at Dan, feeling their breaths mixing between them. He still held eye contact as his hand grasped Dan’s leg and pushed it up. He let his hand slide along the underside until it ended at Dan’s knee bend. Their eyes kept focusing on the other ones as Phil lined himself up and pushed all the way inside Dan. Dan exhaled as he had been holding his breath and when he closed his eyes Phil started trusting.  
They fell into a well-known rhythmic pace. Phil pressed his face against Dan’s neck, his hot breath hitting back from Dan’s skin, brushing over his cheeks and eyes. 

They changed position after what felt just like minutes by Dan rolling them around. He looked down at Phil, not moving on him, and waited that he opened his eyes. As the other did, he started to ride, lifting up and pressing down, squeezing the cock inside him every time he was fully down on it. Phil stabilized him at his hips, trusting in little movements upwards.  
Looking down at Phil, Dan knew that he was close to coming. He increased his pace, tried to hit his prostate as often as he could manage and watched Phil’s body going tense as he was occupied by his orgasm. Dan loved to watch. How Phil breaths went longer, how he growled deep in his throat. Phil’s white body flushing red and the cock inside him shooting cum. He stayed there until Phil’s body relaxed and he felt the erection inside him softening. Dan hadn’t come yet. And he would not have thought that Phil would flip him over, back onto the mattress, pulling out of him and sucking him off. Dan screamed as the mouth surrounded his aching, sensitive cock and there was not much needed until he came. Having pulled off Dan at the right moment, it was Phil’s hand, which stroke him through his orgasm. 

They stayed in bed and fell asleep. It was unconsciousnessly affecting their sleep that it was one of their beds they were sleeping in. No fancy hotel room with whatsoever comfy special-bed could top this. Dan’s bed with his extra long blankets, perfect for obnoxiously tall humans as they were to not have their feet in the open when pulling the duvet all the way up to the chin. Phil loved to sleep here, even though his own bed wasn’t that bad either. Especially since he got rid of the ugly wicker bed, which slatted frame Dan and Phil had broken with their lovemaking. Here in Dan’s room no lights and tripods surrounded them. Most of the time, Phil’s two pillows brought some color into the mostly grey and white bedroom.

“Good morning”, Phil greeted Dan, who blinked at him between grey sheets.  
“How late is it?”, he muffled against the fabric.  
“Dunno. Can’t be that late. There is still light outside.”  
“I’m hungry”, Dan turned his body on the side to look at Phil.  
“Should we order Italian?”  
“Hm, nah. But I am not in the mood for Indian or Mexican, either.”  
“Chinese?”  
Dan shook his head. “Something we did not eat while touring.”  
“That’s a challenge. It was literally a world tour”, Dan had to laugh when Phil pronounced the word ‘literally’ as he used to say it. “Would you like schnitzel?”  
“Schnitzel?”, Dan repeated.  
“Yeah, we have not been to Middle and South Europe and there is an Austrian place making take-away. I have to check but I think it was called ‘Schnitzel House’ or something.”  
“Breaded veal deliciously fried in oil? And fries? Sounds good.”  
“And you can have all the dips.”, Phil smiled at him.  
“Yaas.”, Dan chuckled.  
“Okay, then I’ll check for the menu and contacts. And I definitely need a shower”, Phil enrolled from the duvet and left the bed – still naked. Dan looked at him unshamingly.  
“Can’t you order in bed?”, he did not want Phil to leave.  
“My phone is in the lounge”, Phil explained while stepping in his PJs.  
“Ah.”  
Phil returned to Dan and leaned over him, placing a quick kiss onto his lips, “Welcome home.”


End file.
